Catch Me
by BreeGrey
Summary: "If I screamed your name, would you come?" Only greeted by silence, one thought wavers through my mind how did it end like this...? A nalu story for the World of FairyTail writing competition.


I look out at the cherry blossom trees as my white sundress flutters in the wind and my wide brim sun hat manages to keep the heating glare of the summer sun out of my eyes. I hear only the whistling of the birds and the sound of the wind shaking the trees bellow me. I look down the cliff at the random wild life. The wind begins to also blow my hair back, thankfully not blowing my hat along with it. Hearing a sound of footsteps behind me, I glance to the said are and spot a couple grinning happily at each other, soon walking away. A single tear begins to slip down my brown eyes, to my cheeks, and onto the dirt floor.  
"If I screamed your name, would you come?"  
Only greeted by silence, one thought wavers through my mind  
how did it end like this...?

* * *

"Natsu, I love you!"  
Clad in our cap and gown outside of the college building I screamed these words to you. I was confident you would love me back and I'm pretty sure the whole school was. I wasn't sure if I would see you as much anymore considering I was going to begin going to medical school. Still, I waited for a reply, in silence, giving you the most hopeful face I could conjure up.  
I watched as your eyes shimmered for the longest time, but was soon silenced by this look of utter pain. I saw how you looked at me for that brief second that still gave me hope.  
I didn't know the answer you would give me at the time so I just waited for a reply.  
I waited and waited, but... I guess I wasn't ready.  
When it came, it hit me like thunder.  
You rejected me.

* * *

We grew apart, farther and farther away. Why did he reject me if he loved me?  
For my best friend...  
…Lisanna...  
I don't blame her. She's been gone for so long, so of course she doesn't know. She had to leave for one reason.  
She's dying.  
There was no cure for her if she stayed here so she had to go to Edolas against her will. Her family couldn't move with her because of the money and she knew that moving would only elongate her life not withdraw the damage done to her body. So she decided, instead of suffering, home sick, thousands of miles away from her family across the world, she chose to come back to Fiore around the time of our graduation, to be with her family and friends- with Natsu. Soon a gulf spread between Natsu and I. We weren't really 'best' friends anymore, but we were still somewhat close.

However, Lisanna and I still remained best friends. But it hurts...Especially when she invites me everywhere with her. We are best friends and nothing will change that, but it's still utterly painful.  
Because she invites Natsu everywhere, too...

I thought I was over it, but when I checked the mail today, I saw it. I was invited to the wedding. It wasn't supposed to be like this...Lisanna shouldn't be sick; Natsu and I should be at the least the best of friends. Nothing should have changed.

* * *

I look around for no one in particular. I see all the guests looking at me with big smiles and some thumbs up. I'm getting married to my childhood friend- what's the problem?  
I don't love her.  
Maybe I used to have a crush, but crushes in grade school come and go, they aren't as real. I'm nervous. Not because I'm going to get married, but how am I going to confront Lucy?  
Ever since we first met, I thought she was the most wonderful person you could ever meet. She didn't even compare to Lisanna. I even bought a ring for her that I always keep in my pocket hoping one day I can give it to her, but I can't. Not now...not ever. Beautifully dressed, Lisanna begins to walk up the aisle. I could hear the traditional wedding music begin to play. I see the flower girl, Wendy, and the ring bearer, Romeo. My best man, surprisingly Gray, gives me a reassuring glance, totally aware of my position. When Lisanna finally comes up, she reveals her face under her veil. You could tell she was sick from her pail skin, yet she was still beautiful. However, I wish that she was someone else, how selfish of me to wish that of a dying woman.

We are at the altar and the priest begins the ceremony. I see a girl with blond hair slip in from the corner of my eye. I was happy for a brief moment until I realized it was not_ her_.  
I look at Lisanna, and she doesn't look too happy for some reason. Then, the priest finishes his long speech and says,  
"Natsu, do you take Lisanna as your lawfully wedded wife?"  
Through pain, I choke out an "I do" but it was silenced as Lisanna bursts out a  
"STOP!"  
Everybody has their eyes on her and you could see tears well up in her eyes, her mascara dripping.  
"NATSU STOP!"  
"Why, Lisanna?"  
"Go to her." She says, not in a yell, but a very strong voice.  
I run without hesitation, out of the church only murmuring a small thank you. She knew what I was thinking about the whole time. She's really a true _friend_.  
Down to the parking lot, I get in a car and drive with determination through my head.

* * *

"Lisanna, why'd you do that?" Mira asks. Through cloudy eyes, I look up at her. I try my best to smile. I was crying on the floor of the church, while everybody was already leaving to go look for Natsu.  
"I know he loves Lucy. I was hoping he would love me through time, but, whenever my boyfriend sees my best friend, he's mesmerized by her like I wasn't even alive."  
Mira smiled down at me, she, like everyone else, she knew all along. "You did the right thing."  
She pulls me up and gives me a hug. Then we both head off looking for my run away not-fiancé.

* * *

I bust into her apartment, expecting to see her there, but she's not. I search everywhere, but I can't seem to find her. Now I'm just driving around until I see this field of rainbow cherry blossoms.  
Back when we were still in high school, we went to the festival together. That day, while we were walking along the edges of the field, which was a cliff, she loses her footing and almost falls off the edge. Of course, I use my dragon like reflexes and grab onto her hand, hoisting her up. I still remember that day because she gave me a kiss on the cheek for saving her, shyly saying a thank you. I said something afterwards which I can't remember, but you can't blame me that was a long time ago.  
Now back to the present, I park my car and begin to get out. She probably wasn't here but I still want to try and look.

* * *

Still staring off in the distance, I begin to recall the day he saved me. The day I truly fell in love. After he saved me, he told me he would always be there to catch me, he probably doesn't remember this at all though.  
"If I called your name would you come?" This silly thought is still racing through my mind. I might as well just let it all out. Then I can finally clear my head and start anew.  
"NATSUUUU!"

* * *

I'm about to leave the field, until I hear my name. I could recognize that voice from anywhere so I dash to the place it seemed to have come from. Soon my destination is in view.  
A cliff and a blonde beauty dressed in white.  
She was here.

* * *

I look down the cliff, already at the edge. Taking in the familiar scenery, I hear a rustling behind me. I look back and see the love of my life running towards me. Taking a deep breath, I reach out to touch him, just to check if it was really him- or if I was just hallucinating. We both reach out to grab each other's hands, but then I hear a cracking noise, the cliff was giving away and I was falling.  
"Bye Natsu, sorry for not being there for you~" I say in a faint whisper.

* * *

"Just a little further," I begin to think with determination. When I was just about to touch it, I hear this strange noise and I begin to realize she is about to fall. I hear her whisper what sounded like a bye. In panic I grab her hand. Fitting perfectly, like it did so many years ago, I begin to hoist her up with all the strength I didn't waste from ransacking her room trying to look for her. Then I pull her in for the biggest hug I could manage with the, as I mentioned earlier, little strength I had left.  
She's safe in my arms and that's all that matters.

* * *

I'm being saved by the man I love. A wave of emotions hit me and tears begin to well up in my eyes. Still caught up in this warm embrace that lasted for what felt like days, I begin to realize what I'm doing is wrong, he's married.  
Through these tears I manage to let out a "why did you help me?"  
"Luce, the truth is, I really, really love you. I love your smile, I love your laugh, and I even love you when you cry. Because you're beautiful, smart, bodacious, humble, loyal, honest, trustworthy, and more than I could ever wish for. I can't express it in words even. You're my everything. And even if I was married, even if I were to die, I would still love you. From the bottom of my heart. "  
It was the nicest thing anyone has ever said about me and it's hard to believe that I've gone so long without him.  
Digging through his pocket, he pulls out a small black box. Opening it up and getting on his knees, he says the words I've been waiting to hear all my life.  
"Will you marry me?"  
Letting out a small gasp I hold my hands up to my face as tears begin to stroke across my cheeks. I look around and see everyone. All of them look as if they are dressed for a wedding- even though they probably were. Then I see Lisanna. She's crying too. I look at her in distress. Expecting a mad face or a grunt, I was surprised when she managed a large smile and absolutely reassuring thumbs up.  
"Yes… Yes I will marry you."

* * *

"And so Natsu, do you take Lucy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do," Natsu said with confidence.

"And do you, Lucy, take Natsu to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Lucy said a small tear trickling down her eye.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

As the maid of honor, I watched as Natsu took Lucy into his hands, leaning her down, and planting a kiss on her lips. To be honest, I still love Natsu, but he will always be my just a friend.

* * *

"So how do you feel Lisanna?"

Hoping for a good response, Lucy stared at her patient and waited.

Lisanna began to take in some light breaths. The air went through her throat and clearly too her lungs. Then she checked if her legs were good, by standing up. Perfect so far. Lucy handed her a pair of weights to check her arms, very carefully placing them in her hand. To her surprise, she was able to lift them no problem. Her old doctor predicted that she would have been crippled by now and that her body would begin rapid growth, forming wrinkles and soon wearing away, but Lucy proved that he was wrong.

Lucy, after finishing medical school, devoted most of her life trying to solve Lisanna's rare case. And luckily, she was. Now Lisanna wasn't going to die, and everything would be perfect.

* * *

"Natsu, meat Nashi."

Taking his newborn child into his hands, Natsu began to cradle the fragile little girl. Wrapped in white sheets, the baby had some light pink hair and light skin. Natsu currently felt like that happiest man alive- correction, happiest father alive.


End file.
